This invention relates generally to the art of fuel treatment and, more particularly, to an apparatus for removing contaminants from diesel fuel.
Various prior art devices have been developed with the treatment of fuel for use in internal combustion engines. Diesel fuel in particular has required some substantial treatment in order to prevent contaminants or adverse weather conditions from effecting the combustion process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,187 issued Dec. 30, 1975, discloses a heat exchange apparatus in order to prevent diesel fuel from jelling during periods of operation in extremely cold climates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,890 describes an apparatus for removing water from diesel fuel during normal operation of the vehicle. Other fuel treatment devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,986 and 4,372,847.
A significant advance in the treatment of diesel fuel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,779 issued Nov. 25, 1986.
While each of these apparatuses perform well for their intended function, a need has always existed for further improvement in devices for treating fuel for internal combustion engines.